tes désirs font désordres
by surimi
Summary: c'est une songfic sur la chanson tes désirs font désordres de Cali où à la fin on a envie de dire: non mais quel crétin ce snape!


_**Disclaimer:** blah blah blah...personnages... blah...lieux...blah blah... JKR...Blah blah..._

_**Rating:** alors là... vous me posez une colle... disons...T? ouah! j'ai réussi à pas faire un M! yes!_

_**Résumé:** Le récit d'un quiproquo... enfin pas vraiment... en tout cas c'est une songfic sur la chanson "tes désirs font désordres" de Cali où à la fin on a envie de dire: non mais quel crétin ce snape!_

_**Pairring:**SS/CW_

_**Note de Surimi:** j'ai écrit ça vite-fait... j'avais envie de l'écrire depuis un petit moment mais n'en avait jamais trouvé le courage... enfin bref, ce OS Songfic me plait et un peu d'indulgence c'est mon second songfic c'est tout... et je ne crois pas que les songfic soit mon plus grand talent... qu'en dîtes-vous?_

_**Tes désirs font désordres** inspirée par le morceau du même titre de CALI_

" ça suffit! j'en ai ras-le bol de toi, Sèv'! Je te quitte!"

" Que tu es lamentable, charlie... tout ça pour si peu..."

"Si peu? SI PEU! tu me prends pour quoi? ta pute?"

" Je me contrefiches de ce que tu peux penser..."

"Je vois ça..."

Honnètement, comment réagir devant ce comportement puéril? il veut me quitter? qu'il me quitte... le truc qui me gène c'est que... ça venait juste de commencer! je commençais à peine à m'habituer à trouver sa petite bouille rousse dans mes bras le matin...

_Tes désirs font désordre_

_Je n'avais pas cette impression_

_Qu'il faille déjà tordre_

_Le cou de notre passion_

"J'imagine que si tu me quittes c'est pour aller voir ailleurs?"

" ... Pourquoi pas?..."

Je m'en doutais. en fait, ce n'est pas à cause de mon refus d'être présenté à ses parents qu'il veut me quitter, c'est tout simplement qu'il a trouver quelqu'un d'autre de plus... jeune, de son âge... peut-être une fille plutôt jolie et gentille pour lui faire des morpions et ainsi continuer la lente multiplication des Weasley qui bientôt tel une armée de fourmies conquièreront la planète. J'avoue être très déçus. je croyais qu'il... peu importe.

_Si tu dois t'en aller_

_Croquer le cul d'autres garçons_

_Je ne pourrais qu'accepter_

_Ta lamentable démission_

Lamentable, c'est le mot que je cherchais. Il veut faire croire que c'est de ma faute, et ainsi me faire culpabiliser. je suis certain que si je fouille dans ses poches je vais y retrouver une lettre avec un parfum de fille. peut-être même qu'il a encore le parfum de la fille en question sur son col? si je m'approchais de lui?

" Qu'est-ce que tu fous? Je ne veux plus te voir si près de moi! je viens de te dire que c'était finis!"

_Tes désirs sont des ordres_

_Aux quatre coins de ma maison_

_Ta jeunesse a donc reçu l'ordre_

_D'aller remplir d'autres missions_

c'est dommage qu'il me quitte si vite, et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir été un mauvais amant! il en oubliait jusqu'à son nom encore hier soir! bon, si il a trouvé mieux pour lui, enfin à ses yeux, parce que honnètement, qui pourrait être mieux que moi? oh, attendez, je viens de saisir la réponse tout seul, inutile de me le dire...

_Tes désirs sont des ordres_

_Je dois me faire une raison_

_Je n'ai plus la main assez verte_

_Pour bien arroser ton balcon_

_Lalala_

Si je n'étais pas assez bien pour lui il fallait qu'il me le dise avant, c'est tout! et il pourrait aller plus vite pour faire ses valises, on dirait qu'il en fait exprès pour que je le retienne ou je ne sais quoi! imbécile! non! c'est moi l'imbécile! coucher avec un Weasley, non mais vraiment, quelle idée! et Charlie Weasley en plus! pfff! con de moi!

_Tes désirs font désordre_

_J'ai de plus que toi quelques saisons_

_Mais y a-t-il gloire a faire mordre_

_La poussiere a un vieux con_

J'espère qu'il est satisfait maintenant. il m'a donné un avant-gout de ce qu'il savait faire et à peine trois mois après notre première nuit il me repousse sous prétexte que je ne veux pas m'afficher main dans la main avec lui minaudant des "Oh! vos bouchées à la reine sont succulentes, Mrs Weasley il faudra que vous me donniez la recette" et des " Oui, je boirais volontiers un verre de lait avant d'aller partager le lit une place avec votre fils et lui faire crier son plaisir jusqu'à faire écrouler cette baraque en équilibre précaire, Mr Weasley!" ... non mais! j'ai à peine cinq ans de moins que son paternel, et il croit que ses parents vont m'accueillir à bras ouvert! que sa mère va me demander de l'appeler maman? Je ne veux pas l'appeler Maman! j'ai pratiquement son âge, putain de merde!

_Tes désirs font désordre_

_Au milieu de cette chanson_

_Je voulais te traiter de salope_

_De bonne qu'à sucer des Pokemon_

" Voilà! j'ai terminé!"

"C'est pas trop tôt!"

" Tu es sans espoir, Sèv'... je t'offre mon amour, et toi tu..."

" Tu ne m'offres rien du tout, tu exiges de moi des choses que je n'ai pas du tout envie de faire!"

" Mais je voulais seulement..."

" Peu importe ce que tu désires. cela ne me concerne plus. si cela ne m'a jamais concerné!"

_Mais je ne peux que te pardonner_

_Comme le ferai ton Papa_

_Dans quinze ans tu auras mon âge_

_J'en aurais quinze de plus que toi_

Je vois perlé au coin de ses yeux des petites larmes. c'est qu'il est doué pour la comédie, en plus! on croirait presque que ça le fait souffrir de s'en aller. Ha! comme si je le poussais dehors! Tiens, n'oublions pas de lui ouvrir grand la porte, ses deux valises doivent être encombrantes.

"Je t'aime, Sèv'!" fait-il d'un ton suppliant en s'arrétant en face de moi. Ouah, il aurait du être comédien!

" Tu n'es qu'un gamin, Charlie! Tu m'oublieras vite!"

Il baisse la tête, soumis, comme j'aime qu'il soit. C'est sa place, dehors, sous mes ordres... ça va me manquer de ne pas lui ouvrir cette foutue porte et l'autoriser à entrer, et le voir dans mon salon, tout content de la faveur que je lui faisais...Mmmmh...

pourquoi est-ce qu'il est encore à ma porte en train de pleurer?

_fin._

_alors? vous en dites quoi? ah, si nul que ça... :( bon tant pis! une review quand même! non?_


End file.
